A Hundred Roses To Lay Upon Your Grave
by cerulean-nightmare
Summary: "Hey Kiryuu-san, what are you afraid of?" He gave the hunter the strongest weapon against him with just one question. What would happen when his apathetic mask breaks under Zero's influence? Would the pretty porcelain doll known as Senri Shiki finally tumble off its shelf and shatter, or would there be someone to catch it? /(various pairings, the main one being Shiki/Zero)/
1. Rose 1- Thirst

**A/N**: this is a song fic that I'm writing about the Senri/Zero pairing and I will try my best to keep them both in character the whole time. I wasn't actually originally much of a fan of this pairing, but, lets just say that things change haha. The song used is Cold (but I'm still here) by Evans Blue. Enjoy!

…

The day was a sunny one, the playful warmth of the sun's rays greeting everyone with a happy smile, finally announcing the arrival of spring. The breeze was still a little chilly, but it was easily endurable even without a coat. The birds were singing happily, a couple of larks performing their melodies from the top of the lonely sakura tree, which was just beginning to bloom. A single figure stood underneath it, the tall frame of the male leaned casually against the thick, relatively old trunk, lavender eyes half lidded yet alert. Zero was watching the crowd of Day Class students slowly disappear in the direction of the Sun Dorm, the Night Class having just been escorted to their lessons. He always enjoyed this time of day more because peace and quiet was just beginning to kick in, lulling his high-strung nerves. But then there was night shift that he would have to do by himself as Yuuki had a math test to study for and that spoiled his current mellow mood. That and the familiar scratching sensation that made itself known to the silver haired hunter, gnawing at the back of his throat viciously, craving for blood. But he couldn't leave just yet- he needed to make sure that all Day Class students went into the Dorm and none decided to bend the rules a little and stalk the Night Class members in their classes.

A hooded figure walked through the main gates of the academy, the large hood of his black hoodie hiding his face from the Day Class students that he was passing by. Zero didn't have to look twice to know exactly who the figure was. He wondered why Senri Shiki was so late, but figured that the mahogany haired vampire had just returned from another photo shoot. The thick material of the hoodie kept the vampire from burning the delicate porcelain of his skin and allowed him to travel incognito around the Academy grounds so the Day Class fans don't turn into a messy mob of endless screaming.

Zero turned away and walked back to the Sun Dorm, deciding that it would be better if he stayed inside for now- he didn't want to turn into a bloodthirsty monster in the middle of the campus. Cerulean irises followed his retreating figure as Senri sensed a sudden change in the atmosphere. Figuring that the hunter was thirsty, he decided to take a detour on the way to the Moon Dorm through Zero's room. After all, Kaname himself asked the mahogany haired vampire to keep a close eye on the hunter, not wanting him to harm Yuuki any more than he has done already.

Zero was sprawled on the bed, his breathing heavy and ragged, the cold lavender inside his irises slowly dissolving, giving way to the predatory crimson glow. His hand began to claw at his neck, scratching the delicate skin underneath his tattoo. Cold perspiration chilled the hunter to the bone, despite the warm weather outside. He knew that taking blood tablets was useless and was therefore unable to do anything about his thirst. He caught himself hoping that Yuuki would stop by to check up on him but quickly dismissed the thought, feeling disgusted with himself for even thinking that. He had already hurt her enough.

A loud knock sliced through the heavy silence, awakening Zero from his thirst-induced daze.

"I don't care who you are, just leave"

He growled at the one who knocked on the door, hoping that this was enough to scare them off. He didn't want anyone to see him in this state, especially not Yuuki.

"Open the door"

Senri told the silver haired hunter, a little bemused from being outside for too long. Not like he would let it show though. The hunter heard the familiar emotionless note and instantly recognised his unwanted guest. A small growl escaped his lightly parted lips, the hunter's patience wearing thin just from hearing the vampire's voice.

"I'm fine, leave me alone."

The silver haired Prefect responded through gritted teeth. He just wished for the vampire to disappear- he had other, more pressing matters to deal with. Senri's emotionless mask didn't even stir when he heard the other male's stubborn reply even if he was getting a bit annoyed by the hunter's actions. He had strict orders from Kaname, orders that he must carry out any way possible. So Shiki did the only thing he could do in this kind of situation- he lifted his leg and delivered a powerful kick to the door, almost disconnecting it from the hinges. Zero's eyes widened a little as he watched the door swing open, the mahogany haired vampire letting himself in. He closed the door, propping it with a chair to stop it from opening since the lock was completely broken from the powerful impact.

"Are you crazy?!"

The cerulean irises of the vampire flashed at the hunter, an unreadable feeling burning into the back of Zero's mind as he watched the mahogany haired male put up his usual apathetic façade just as he realised that it was beginning to slip a little. A porcelain doll with no master; a beautiful creation that rendered many still. A true monster.

Shiki didn't say anything; he just made his way towards the hunter who was now stood up, eyeing the vampire carefully. His back turned to the hunter, Shiki took off his hoodie, revealing an almost see-through white shirt, and flung the black clothing item to the side, not really caring where it lands. His quickly slid out of his shirt, remembering just how much of a messy drinker Zero was and how hard it was to get blood stains off white fabric of an expensive, designer shirt. Or shirts in this case as Zero's drinking habit had already managed to ruin more than a dozen designer tops that were given to Shiki as a bit of a bonus after a successful photo shoot. He wasn't usually the one who paid too much attention to the trends and price tags, but it did become a little bit of a nuisance as his wardrobe became more and more deprived of wearable clothes.

Zero's eyes widened a little at the sight of the flawless porcelain of the smaller vampire's back, shocked despite the fact that he had already seen it a million times before. He personally didn't see the need for the vampire to strip but something told him that he shouldn't question Shiki's motives just yet. The craving for the smaller male's blood had increased a notch, a bright crimson hue taking over the calm, hateful lavender of the hunter's eyes as he caught the glimpse of the neck that was about to be offered to him to be violated once more.

With another sigh the mahogany haired vampire turned around, facing the ravenous hunter before making his way over to the other male and tilting his head to the side, fully exposing the sensitive side of his neck to the male, the cerulean of his orbs staring up into the bright pools of crimson with anticipation. It was a matter of seconds before Zero finally gave in to the blood lust and leaned down, breathing on the boy's neck. A small shiver run down Senri's back when he felt the warm wetness of Kiryuu's tongue connect with his cold flesh, choosing the right spot before his fangs sank in and Shiki let out a quiet whimpering sound- Zero never really bothered with the whole being gentle thing. Zero's arms snaked around the vampire's waist, pulling him closer so he could bury his fangs even deeper.

When his hunger was finally sated Zero pulled away from the other's neck, a little disgusted by his own actions. Shiki tried to steady himself, noticing that, much to his dismay, Zero had drunk a lot more blood than usual, which made the vampire feel a little light headed. He tried to steady himself but couldn't as his knees suddenly become weak, so he leaned against the hunter, eyes shut to stop the room from spinning.

'_Hello, I'm your martyr, will you be my gangster?__  
__Can you feel my trigger hand, moving further down your back_?'

Zero allowed the smaller male to lean against him reluctantly, not really enjoying such close proximity with the half naked male. But he did owe him and Kiryuu wasn't the one to not repay a favour, no matter how revolting that favour was. Did he feel guilty about drinking so much blood?

"You can let me go now Prefect-san"

Senri finally murmured, his voice almost silent. The silver haired male obliged without a word and separated himself from the vampire. The bite mark stung, bringing back a lot of unwanted memories- the reason why he couldn't sleep. Senri inhaled deeply, trying to expel the unpleasant thoughts; he really needed to catch up on his sleep. Without another word the vampire got dressed and left the hunter to stand in the middle of the room, with the broken door serving as the only reminder of what had just happened.

The Moon Dorm was silent, which was a good thing for the mahogany haired vampire as he was beginning to feel a headache coming on. He scaled the stairs before turning to the right and disappearing behind the second door to his left. His room was a little messy, as usual, but Senri didn't feel the need to tidy it. Recently Shiki barely had time to sleep due to an increased amount of work. He shakily made his way to his desk and pulled out a small box of tablets from the first draw, taking out two and swallowing them quickly, his nose wrinkling a little from distaste. These heavy-duty sleeping pills that Rima had gotten him were the only thing that allowed the vampire to sleep, even if he was forced to see those awful nightmares over and over again.

A sigh escaped the lightly parted lips of the vampire as he lay in his room in silence, hoping to get some sleep.


	2. Rose 2- Nightmares

Despite the fact that patrolling the grounds was far from being a very exciting job, albeit the few times an actual Level E showed up on the campus, Zero still enjoyed it a little even if he pretended to dislike it. It gave him some time to think- to ponder over how his life has changed. He became what he loathed the most and fed on the ones he would rather see dead. Vampires were cruel, ruthless creatures independent of their Level and the Chairman should have never established the Night Class.

"Zero I'm done with patrolling- the grounds are clear!"

Yuuki run up to the silent male, reporting to him, and the cold lavender of the hunter's irises flickered downwards to look at the girl. He stayed silent, not bothering to say anything back. He knew that he didn't have to say anything to the brunette girl- she knew what he was thinking anyway, without him having to voice his thoughts.

"You have a very scary expression right now"

She pointed out and shivered as the cold gust of wind crawled underneath the black blazer of her uniform, chilling her to the bone. The sky was bare, the stars blinking and shining down with no clouds to cover them from anyone's prying eyes. The full moon shone down on the pair as if a curious eye of a stranger. The wind quickly picked up and the trees began to creak, their branches being swept from side to side by the merciless current. The old sakura tree began to shed its flowers, the petals breaking off the pistons unwillingly before being picked up and flung away roughly in the direction of the two lonely Prefects. Yuuki made a noise of surprise when the wind threw the petals all around her and shut her eyes instinctively so nothing would get inside and make them sore. The angry current howled viciously around the tall, silver haired male but Zero didn't even flinch. His silver locks were blown to the side and messed about, but that was the only thing that changed about his appearance. The cold look remained, as if smelted into the poisonous lavender.

"Lets go back"

Yuuki finally said, tugging on his sleeve, doing her best to ignore the fact that her hair was swishing from side to side, getting in her face. When she didn't hear him respond she just grabbed his wrist and led him towards the Sun Dorms, wondering what was wrong with the male.

The wind continued to holler and scream after them.

_Im Hearing Voices From Shadows Inside Me, __  
I Never Sleep,  
My Eyes Are Too Focused, Too Hopeless, Too Broken, Too Open, To Notice._

Senri tossed and turned in his bed, having another nightmare. His body was covered in perspiration, shivering and shaking violently as if the vampire had a fever; an occasional whimpering sound escaped his partially opened lips.

_A pair of bloodied hands reached out for him, trying to grasp him and pull him down into the dark abyss that lingered before the mahogany haired vampire. The panicked cerulean was barely visible due to the dilation of his pupils as Senri stared into the darkness, trying to make out the owner of those hands._

_He was terrified. He couldn't move. He couldn't scream. _

_All he could do was watch._

_Watch and obey._

_The slender, blood covered fingers finally grabbed him by the shoulders, the long claws digging out into the delicate porcelain mercilessly, drawing blood. Shivers run through the slender body of the vampire model from the contact. He whimpered and a low chuckle emanated from the darkness._

**_My cute little Senri_**

Shiki woke up with a jolt, hearing someone tap on the window. The sun has already begun to rise which meant that the rest of Night Class were back from the lessons.

"You finally awake?"

A familiar voice enquired and Senri turned his gaze away from the window and focused it on the figure that was currently sitting on the chair by his bed. Rima Touya was studying her friend carefully, only too aware of the fact that Senri has been having nightmares. A small box of sleeping pills emerged from between her fingers and her dark blue eyes gained a stormy darkness about them as she counted how many tablets were missing from the box.

"I've given you these yesterday Senri and five are already missing. It's not okay"

There was so much more that she wanted to say. She wanted to cry and scream and hit him for being such a stupid moron and making her worry because he was hurting himself, but she knew that she had no right to do so. And even if she did, she doubted that Senri would actually listen. Shiki 's cerulean gaze flickered away from her, a little ashamed, and he began to study the contents of the room, not wanting to see her this upset.

Rima sighed, realising that telling him off would do nothing and stood up, placing the box back onto the table. She then took off her white blazer and tie before crawling into bed and laying down next to the mahogany haired male. Heavy silence consumed the pair as millions of different thoughts began to make themselves known to the two vampires.

"Thank you Rima"

Shiki finally murmured quietly before his eyes closed and he fell into dreamless slumber. Something about having her next to him made him feel secure, protected even. Rima nodded her head before she herself fell asleep.

…

**A/N:** the song is This Time It's Different by Evans Blue


	3. Rose 3- Encounter

Senri was woken up by Rima who was waving a pocky stick in front of the vampire's face so the smell of the sweet treat would make the mahogany haired lazy get up. Shiki caught the stick with his mouth and crawled out of bed, a little begrudgingly, before thanking Rima and heading into the shower. The blonde vampire watched him paddle away, still a little groggy from sleep, and sighed, masking her amusement. For some reason it was now her duty to wake up the lazy vampire every day, not that she minded anyway. Probably it was because no one else could do it.

Shiki slipped out of his clothes, allowing them to drop to the floor, before stepping over them and getting into the shower. He let the warm water run down his hair, face and then body, looking down at the marble floor of the shower, deep in thought. The mahogany mess of hair that gave the male a semi-fringe when dry was now sticking to the flawless porcelain of the vampire's face and the slender fingers of his left hand brushed the stray bangs away so water didn't get into his eyes. A quiet sigh elicited from his lightly parted lips as he run his hands through his hair, now pushing it all back from his forehead before he began the usual washing routine, finally snapping out of his thoughts. The water began to run down his sharp nose, dripping off the tip in small beads as he bent down a little in order to wash the shampoo out of his hair.

"Shiki? Could I use the bathroom after you?"

Ichijou enquired through the door, knocking quietly a couple of times.

"Okay Ichijou-san"

Shiki answered the male before standing up straight, finally content with his hair and turned the shower off. He climbed out and wrapped his grey towel around his waist before picking up the clothes he previously shed and unlocking the bathroom door. Before him stood Ichijou and Kaname that were having a conversation in a hushed tone, to engrossed in the conversation itself to notice Senri's appearance.

"The bathroom is free Ichijou-san"

Shiki said, relatively loud, to attract the attention of the pair, not wanting to look like he had been eavesdropping. They instantly stopped conversing and the two pairs of eyes were instantly on the smaller vampire, making him a little bit uncomfortable. Ichijou finally registered what happened and gave Shiki a big grin:

"Thank you!"

Senri nodded lightly, making his way past the pair. However a hand landed on his wrist, gripping it securely, before someone pulled him back. His cerulean orbs widened from shock, not expecting to be pulled back, especially with not that much power. He looked up at the Pureblood who still had a secure grip on his wrist, confusion flashing across his features. Him and Kaname, despite being cousins, barely ever interacted verbally, let alone physically.

"Kaname-sama?"

Senri finally broke the heavy silence, noting the worried expression that flashed across Takuma's face.

"You're bleeding Senri"

Kaname's voice finally answered his question, a voice pure silk would be jealous of. Shiki gave him a confused look before watching as Kuran's index finger on his free hand was lifted up to his neck and brushed something off gently.

"Your bite mark is bleeding"

Takuma explained Kaname's statement, knowing exactly who left the mark of the otherwise untainted, and flawless porcelain of the model's neck. The apathy was back on Senri's features as he shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly- he'll just stick a plaster on it later to stop the bleeding.

Kaname finally let go of his wrist and Senri walked up to his bed, only too aware of the fact that both vampires were watching him attentively, wondering what he would do next.

"Well, I'll go have a shower now!"

Ichijou finally exclaimed and disappeared behind the door into the bathroom, leaving the two vampires alone in silence.

"Um…"

Senri finally made a noise of hesitation, unsure of how to phrase this. He turned to face the Pureblood vampire whose eyes were still on him and scratched the back of his head.

"Kaname-sama I need to put some clothes on"

Shiki finally said, mustering his courage. He wasn't all that fussed when it came to changing clothes when Ichijou was around since the two were roommates, but he didn't feel comfortable enough doing it in front of the Pureblood. The brunette vampire finally nodded and left the room, not saying a word. Outside the door the Pureblood looked at Senri's blood that was still smeared on his finger and licked it off, his eyes turning crimson for a split second. Senri's blood had a slightly different taste to other Aristocrat vampires, mainly because of the fact that his father Rido was a Kuran. The mahogany haired vampire's blood wasn't as sweet as the blood of a Pureblood, but it was a lot sweeter than the blood of a normal Level B. Maybe…

Senri let out a quiet sigh of relief when the door closed behind the Pureblood and allowed the towel to slip off his slender hips whilst he took his uniform and underwear out of the wardrobe. He quickly slipped into his clothes and dried his hair, not bothering to properly comb it so it was in a little bit of a mess, as usual. He left the room, forgetting about the towel, but Ichijou would take care of it when he was finished showering.

The mahogany haired vampire made his way downstairs and popped his head into the lounge, looking for his female companion. Rima was sat on one of the sofas, munching on a pocky stick whilst two males from the Night Class sat on either side of her, trying to strike a conversation with the bored blonde. Shiki wasn't sure of their names, but he didn't really care either way. Rima saw the familiar mop of mahogany and stood up, still ignoring the pair, making her way to her best friend. Senri gave her an acknowledging nod of the head and his mouth opened slightly, accepting the pocky stick the female offered him.

After another ten minutes of vegetating Kaname finally emerged from his room and made his way down, followed by Ichijou who, for the first time, was later than Shiki. The blonde male gave the two models a cheery wave before the Night Class proceeded to leave the Dorm, everyone but Aidou dreading what was going to happen next. The gates opened and the vampires were drowned in a violent tsunami of a couple hundred Day Class students that were all pushing forward, trying to get their hands on at least one Night Class member. Aidou basked in their attention, waving his hands and sending air kisses to the crowd, whilst the rest of vampires just got on with walking to their destination, paying no mind to the deafening noise that was coming from all around them.

Zero growled and snapped at individual people in the crowd, stopping the rude fans from actually getting their hands on the Night Class students. When the crowd finally obeyed him, he stole a glance at the familiar mahogany vampire. Senri was walking with Rima, their arms linked as usual. But something about Shiki seemed a little bit amiss and Zero's lavender orbs scanned the vampire carefully, finally finding what bothered Kiryuu- the mahogany haired vampire had a square plaster on the side of his neck on the exact place where Zero bit him yesterday.

Senri felt the poisonous lavender of the hunter scan him carefully and his cerulean irises flickered in Zero's direction, looking straight at the hunter. He wasn't sure why Kiryuu was staring at him, it was a little rude.

Zero saw Shiki look directly at him and turned away, barking an order at some Day Class students, not wanting the bloodsucker to think that he was staring at him.

…

When the classes were over, Shiki lingered around, not wanting to go to the Moon Dorm just yet. He slid down a tree trunk and leaned his back against it, getting comfortable. The yellow hue on the horizon told the vampire that the night would soon be over, replaced by another dawn. The bright cerulean of his irises turned upwards, looking at the starts that would soon begin to fade. Soon he was aware of the fact that someone was watching him and he turned to look in the direction of the hidden figure, his expression unreadable.

Zero saw the mahogany haired vampire leave the rest of the group and disappear behind the trees so he followed him, naturally, in case today was the day Senri broke the rules.

"What are you doing here?"

Zero's voice sounded almost foreign, even to the hunter himself. He wasn't sure why, but something was definitely amiss. Shiki's cerulean orbs left the tall figure of the hunter, lifting back up to gaze at the clear sky. He didn't answer- Kiryuu didn't need to know.

"Go back to your Dorm, vampire"

Kiryuu spat, losing his patience with the vampire. He waited for the other male's answer for over two minutes and still nothing. He knew that Senri was quiet, but he was far from being timid. Zero withdrew the Bloody Rose from the inside of his blazer and pointed it at the vampire:

"Don't make me repeat myself"

Shiki rolled his eyes, ignoring the anti-vampire weapon that was practically shoved into his face by the temperamental hunter.

"How scary Prefect-san"

He said, his voice laced with sarcasm.


	4. Rose 4- Shattered (Part I)

A twitch of an eye was one of the many signs that gave away the Prefect's vexation upon hearing the Aristocrat's snarky response. The silver haired male was well aware of the fact that Senri wasn't usually the one to cause trouble nor to stay when he was told to leave, yet Kiryuu cared very little for what had caused the whimsical bloodsucker to act the way he currently did. Lavender gaze was glued tightly to the porcelain features of the mahogany haired male, studying him with the level of meticulousness that only a true hunter possessed. Nothing unusual was detected, but then again, when was the last time Zero actually studied the quiet vampire with such determination? Even if there were something seriously wrong with the smaller male, the hunter would probably fail to spot it straight away, only coming off as creepy if he even attempted to look at Shiki any longer than the latter deemed as necessary.

Cerulean gaze was adamant on not meeting the other's, Senri not even wanting to question the hunter's motives behind such a close inspection. Bloody Rose was still pointing at his forehead, the cold metal almost coming into contact with flesh that was just as cold.

Lifeless.

Perhaps even _dead_?

Awkward silence consumed the pair, as thick as a blanket, settling comfortably amongst the trees and various shrubs. A quiet growl finally dispelled the awkwardness, or perhaps even added to it, the silver haired male's patience wearing thin quicker than he expected it to, yet the younger male seemed unfazed by the sudden sound that carried hostility with each stir of the air around Kiryuu.

"Are you deaf?!"

Finally the mahogany haired vampire rolled his eyes, his motionless physique coming back to life once more as he stood up, each movement carrying a touch of languid nonchalance; a complete opposite to the vexed Prefect before him. Not even the sight of Kiryuu's anti-vampire weapon made Shiki stir, something that only added to Zero's burning frustration with the Night Class student. A sigh parted Senri's pallid lips, his gaze flickering up at the taller male at last.

"Are you done?"

Each syllable, each note that dripped from his mouth carried a soft, gentle smoothness of pure velvet, the sound that matched Shiki's current nonchalance. Of course Senri was more than aware of the answer he was about to receive yet he couldn't stop the unfriendly enquiry from slipping past his lips. He wasn't in the best of moods, far from it actually, especially now that Zero's bite was beginning to ache once again and the sudden scent of his own blood that ruptured the air around him was a dead give-away that the wound had reopened once more. For some ridiculous, probably even bizarre yet just as unknown reason the bite mark refused to heal, driving the Aristocrat mad, just like the rest of the Night Class.

Today, even the lessons didn't go as well as they usually did, mainly because Senri's healing ability clearly had no say in when the two rather large and ragged puncture marks were going to close back up. Not many other students showed it, yet Shiki could tell by the curious stares that burned his back harshly that everyone was uneasy, and it was all because of him. During the break Rima brought him yet another plaster to stick over the wound, it probably being the fourth or fifth one that night, worry painted finely upon her usually unreadable features. Takuma, too, was there, yet he decided against helping Rima this time, emerald gaze studying everything but Shiki. Or, more truthfully, anything but Shiki's neck. The crimson liquid that seeped from the weeping wound carried an alluring yet barely detectable scent, a scent that shouldn't be allowed to spill so freely.

"Cover it up before someone notices!"

The hunter spat, the note of hostility inside his voice heightening for more reasons than one as he watched the white plaster that was now barely sticking to the pallid porcelain slowly turn crimson. Another quiet sigh escaped the vampire as slender pianist fingers of his hand caught the edge of the stained thing and ripped it off the pink, irritated flesh, the bridge of Senri's nose wrinkling in silent distaste. He lacked sleep, blood and now this…this was really, truly the icing on the cake of frustration and misery.

Again, a sarcastic comment threatened to roll off the tip of his tongue, yet the vampire had managed to bite it back as he wrinkled the useless plaster in his hand and tossed it aside without a care, momentary forgetting about Zero's heavy presence that unsettled the atmosphere around the two greatly. At first the abrupt change in Kiryuu's aura went unnoticed by the vampire, his attention coming back to the hunter once he found himself pinned against the nearest tree trunk, one of Zero's legs between his own, his knee digging into the thick bark to stop the mahogany haired male from escaping. The Prefect's hands were on either side of his head, leaving the smaller male trapped between the tree and his lean physique.

Kiryuu's chest rose and fell rapidly, his breathing rate increasing considerably as lilac slowly dissolved in predatory crimson, a quiet growl rolling off the tip of his tongue once the alluring aroma that Shiki's blood had carried took hold of his senses. He was well aware that it's only been a day since he'd been fed; yet he couldn't contain his thirst any longer. The monster roared deep within his very being, demanding more blood. Curiously enough, it wasn't just any blood that was to his liking- the beast had taken a fancy to the blood his current donor, that was Shiki, was providing, only too eager to taste more. A subtle shiver run down his spine as the silver haired male leaned in, lowering his head in order to come even closer to the puncture wounds that graced the delicate curve of Shiki's neck. The small wound wasn't bleeding anymore, blood already clotting around the ragged flesh, courtesy of Zero with his impatience and lack of empathy.

Cerulean optics widened in shock once Shiki had managed to catch on with what the Prefect was about to do and shook his head, mahogany strands rearranging themselves once more:

"Don't"

It was a weak protest but a protest nonetheless, too bad that the person it was addressed too was so far gone that he had failed to hear the other's lack of permission. Senri was only too aware that this was too soon and he still didn't manage to fully recover since yesterday's feeding session as Kiryuu had taken too much blood already.

The tip of his tongue came into contact with the cold porcelain of the vampire's neck, the wet muscle ridding the flawless flesh from the faint crimson stains, each motion languid and potentially relaxing. However, for Senri this was far from relaxing- if anything he preferred the other to just bite him and get it over with since his neck, especially the pulse point Kiryuu constantly attacked, was one of the most sensitive parts of his body and such gentleness made him shiver. Hands grasped at the black uniform jacket that the Prefect wore in an attempt to push the other away, yet his strength was quickly leaving him, dissolving in thin air. Zero's tongue didn't continue its ministrations for long, the vampire quickly becoming overwhelmed by anticipation, the feeling of the other's hands that grasped his shirt so pitifully only fuelled his desire to hurt and bring pain to the race he despised the most. Elongated canines grazed his pulse point gently before the hunter sank them into the delicate flesh without a warning, making Shiki shudder and bite back a quiet whimper of pain that shot through him the moment Kiryuu's fangs pierced the flesh none too gently. As the crimson liquid began to leave his body, so did his ability to stand up straight, his knees buckling and giving away. Senri's back began to slide down but the hunter's arms caught him just before he managed to escape his grasp, pinning him to the tree with such a force it made the vampire groan in pain.

"…Enough…"  
The mahogany haired male murmured, his voice losing its usual silky texture, quickly becoming weak and unsure, the order coming out as more of a plea than the latter. This time, however, his words reached the silver haired teenager and a gulp later Zero had retracted his fangs, having sated his thirst once more. A quiet sigh of relief left the Aristocrat once he felt Kiryuu's canines retract, yet his strength was nowhere to be found and right now, the only thing that kept him from coming into contact with the ground was Zero's hands.

Now lavender gaze flickered away from the heavily breathing vampire, an uncomfortable feeling of guilt settling inside the pit of his stomach, making him shake his head. He shouldn't have felt guilty for the deed, he was drinking the blood of another vampire…besides what did it matter to him if Shiki wasn't alright with it?

"Let me…go"

Senri murmured- all he wanted to do was get away from the man before him, the dull ache of his neck nothing when compared to just how desperate he was to just go lie down in his own bed and pretend that what had just happened didn't happen at all. Of course such a thing involved waking up with a strong feeling of disappointment, but that was going to happen later and right now, Shiki only cared about the present tense rather than future.

…

Once again that vampire had found himself shut in his own Dorm room, the palm of his hand pressed to the side of his neck that Kiryuu had assaulted once again. Thoughtlessly, mercilessly...it hurt. The wound was throbbing harshly, the stinging making Senri wince every once in a while, yet every movement of his frail frame went unnoticed, lost deep within the darkness that consumed his room due to the fact that Shiki had drawn the curtains shut, the thick, heavy material preventing the sunlight from entering. A quiet knock on the door broke the silence and cerulean hues blinked, his mind coming back to reality.

"Senri? Are you back yet?"

The worried note in Takuma's voice made the mahogany haired vampire wonder if anything was wrong with the older male, so his lips parted and a quiet-

"Yes..."

-slithered past his lightly parted lips. Nothing more was needed for the blonde Aristocrat turn the door handle and enter the room, his emerald gaze locating Shiki almost instantly, only too used to his almost undetectable presence. Blonde brows came together in silent worry as he spotted Senri sitting on the floor by the bed, the older male wondering what exactly was going on with Shiki. This was not the vampire that he knew and was used to seeing- this was just an empty shell. The door closed behind him as Ichijou crossed the distance between the two with a couple of quick steps and lowered himself to the floor, taking a seat opposite Senri, slender fingers grasping the other's chin gently and tilting Shiki's head up ever so slightly so Takuma could study him better, more easily. Right now Shiki had to be studied and looked after and Ichijou was prepared to do just that.

"Were you bitten again?"

An enquiry that rolled off the tip of his tongue before he could stop himself, the older male already knowing the answer, or, at least, able to deduce it from the bite mark that Shiki tried to cover with his hand. No wonder the smaller vampire looked so worn out.

"Senri..."

Takuma murmured in an effort to bring the other from his reverie, making Shiki blink and focus back on the blonde Aristocrat.

"Ichijou-san?"

Finally everything registered within the vampire's dulled mind and he gave Takuma a mildly curious look, unsure of what might have caused the man to behave in such a way towards him.

"You need to have some blood"

The statement wasn't quite an order, yet Takuma wouldn't hesitate to turn it into one if he deemed such a thing as necessary, deeply unsettled by the dark circles under the model's cerulean optics and the unusual degree of paleness that made Shiki's skin almost translucent.

Cerulean came into contact with emerald, mild confusion still evident in the bottomless pools of blue:

"I'm fine"

...

**A/N**: a friend of mine Patricia has helped me with the creation of this chapter by being my lovely proof reader and advisor C: thank you Trish~


End file.
